What a good day is made of
by LiveForLove42
Summary: A perfect day is made of Fun, Friends and some times LOVE :3 read to find out more! Characters: girl Tori boy Glitch


I'm laying on my bed in my room dozing off into peaceful sleep when I hear my phone vibrate, "hey Tori all of the crews are getting together for a chill day today, you wanna come? :D" I smile at this I hold my phone straight up into the air to text him back, but as I attempt to flip open my phone it falls to my face, but before it could hit my nose I turn my face to the side and it smacks my cheek...Hard it slides down to the bed " CRAP WHY DO I ALWAYS DO THAT?!" I yell to myself, I pick up my phone and text Bodie back

"Heck ya I do! XD"

it doesn't take long for him to reply

" GREAT so I'll see you there?"

oh wait I don't even know where to go

"Ya but...where do I go. 0.o"

" oh ya I guess you would need to know that lol well first were going to our usual club, then we're going to the pizza parlor then MAYBE the park we don't know yet, and then were gonna end the day at the beach by the bon fire for sun set sound good?"

"Of course it sounds good! I havnt been out of my house for so long XD and you said ALL crews will be there? including my crew :D and what time is it?"

"haha yes Hi-Def will be there...I mean GLITCH *cough,cough* ;D

aaaany ways everyone plans to be at the club by 1:30"

"oh shut up! ^\\\\^ and yes I'll see you there! by B!"

"See you soon! by nano!"

nano is my nick name that Glitch gave me it stands for Nano~Byte I have been dancing with Hi Def for a few years now, and they have been the best years of my life! I've had a crush on Glitch ever since I laid my eyes on him, I remember that day perfectly, there were try outs for a third dancer in there crew and I was the last one to audition for them,and, the only girl to try out. there was a list of songs to choose from and a CD that went with it to teach you the dance, I decided to pick "Satisfaction" I walk onto the stage, my palms were sweaty I was slaking and worst of all I was blushing insanely at the sight of Glitch's emerald eyes sparkling from the lights reflecting off the shiny waxed stage, Mo and Glitch looked surprised to see me, maybe its because I'm the only girl to try out Mo is the first to speak up "Watcha name shawty?" he says with a smirk while sitting up in his seat. "Uh...Victoria, Victoria Robinson well you can call me Tori if you want..." I say trailing off not wanting to ramble on

"Aight Tori show me watchu got" Glitch says in a sweet melodiac voice, i hear the music start to pump through the speakers I do the dance step by step, clean cut, every movement is sharp and precise, it's flawless. I end the song with my finishing move, after a few seconds I stand up straight to meet there gazes, they look at me then each other, they do a odd nod thing they both stand up pushing there chairs back almost in sync, they walk around to the front of there desk and start to clap, Glitch says the words that will have changed my life forever..."Welcome to Hi Def Tori"

a smile shoots to my face like lightning, I leap off the stage and run to them pulling them into a big hug, thank god they hugged back,

"Thank You sooo much!" I say into Glitch's chest "your welcome darlin'" Mo says to me "Ya no problem you earned it!" Glitch says, I pull back hesitantly and look at them still smiling like crazy "You know...you need a good nick name like...Nano" Glitch says putting his hand on his chin in a thinking gesture "Nano?" I ask curiously "Ya it stands for Nano-Byte do you like it? if you dont we can come up with something else..." Glitch says trailing off "No! i love it!" i say sticking my hands out in protest "Great!" Glitch says with that big beautiful smile plastered onto his face to match mine... I shake my head and look at the clock 12:45?! oh crap I don't have very long to get ready! I jump out of my bed and put my phone on my dresser, I walk over to two big orange doors that are to my closet and open them I squat down and grab my black and neon green high tops i stand up and throw them to my bed, next I tug my neon green half shirt off the hanger and throw that onto my bed along with a black tank top for underneath the half top and my black shorts, I walk to my paint splattered dresser and open the third drawer down I grab a black sock and search around to find the matching one, but it appears that the sock monster stole that one to, in other words my dog took it and decided that it would be his new play toy, I guess I'll have to be spontaneous and wear one black one green, I walk over to my bed, I tug my shirt over my head and replace it with the other two, I pull down my pants and put on my black sorts, I sit on my bed and put my socks and shoes on, when I stand up my pants start to sag "Crap guess I lost a few pounds since last week these use to be tight" oh we'll I have a black and green checker belt that would go with this, (if you couldn't tell I love to match), I walk back to my closet and grab it off the hook. as I'm putting it on I glance at the clock, 1:00?! oh god im gonna be late! and I havnt even done my hair! I finish putting my belt on and run to my dresser, I spray my long dark brown curly hair with water and brush it through a little, I grab my mascara from my drawer and put it on, it brings out my bright blue eyes, I only wear it when I go out somewhere other wise I'm always natural, I pick up my phone and check the time 1:05 I shove my phone into one pocket I pick up my wallet and put it in the other and run out my front door, my dad is home so I don't need to lock it, I run down the street, luckily I live about a ten minute walk from the club "Black Out" so if I run I should be there in five, I make a few turns until i hear the pounding of bass I run a little further as it gets louder, I see it peeking around my last corner, I start to slow down to a walk as I reach the entrance i barely broke a sweat, I walk straight past the line and walk right into the club me and my friends don't need to wait in line because my brother owns this club, as I walk through the doors music bursts into my ears and cool air conditioning flys onto my body, satisfying my need for cool air and music. "Right on time like always!" says a familiar voice yelling over the music, I turn to see Glitch and the others. Glitch is wearing his crew outfit, him and Mo normally do to get publicity but im wearing my street style for once. Glitch starts to walk towards me so I walk towards him, we stop in front of each other he doesn't hesitate at all he raps me in a big warm hug, I feel the blood rush to my face, he whispers softly in my ear " By the way, you look cute today" I don't think I could possibly be blushing anymore than I am now I whisper back with a slight giggle "Thank You" we pull away and walk to the others side by side "Hey Tori!" Bodie says hugging me and out of surprise picking me up and spinning me "Oh my god you scared me Bodie!" I say as he sets me down I say hi to everyone else... they're acting a little strange today I just cant put my finger on it, I think they know something that i don't. oh well I have some partying to do, like always all of us are the center of attention every one is gathered around us to watch our dance battles, no one else dares to challenge us they just stand there cheering us on, once every one is tired out, we walk to the pizza parlor, Taye comes up next to me and says "Ey girl!" I turn my head and smile "Hey! What's up?"

"Oh nothing really... I just have a question for you" "Shure anything" I say a little more seriously this time "Aight well, I was wonderin have you ever had a boyfriend?" her question surprises me but I'm going to answer truthfully "I've never had a boyfriend I've never kissed a boy I've never even held hands with a boy!" I say laughing at myself "Wow really?! that's hard to believe Emilia says chipping into the conversation, I noticed that Glitch keeps glancing back at us every few seconds "Um...well ya hehe I uh...I've just been waiting for the right guy, you know?" I say scratching the back of my head Taye and Emilia shake there heads in agreement. We arrive at the parlor and put to tables together webget four boxes of pizza and drinks, everyone grabs there slices, i grab two before there all gone, the boys normally each have four pieces each so us girls gotta hurry before they devour it. normally every one is really loud but they're kind of quiet today, it's especially weird because every one keeps staring at me, after awhile we start to talk about whether to go to the park or not, we decide against it because the sun is already starting to sink down, we all finish eating and refill our drinks and start to walk to the beach, lucky for us all of our favorite hangouts are a ten to fifteen minute walks from each other, when we get to the beach Bodie goes to his shack and gets big towels for us all to lay on, me and Glitch sit next to each other,once every one gets settled, it gets quiet, and they do it again, they all stare at me but this time with creepy smirks on there face, even Miss Aubrey is smiling! so that has to tell you something! Finally Glitch breaks the silence "SO, are all you guys excited for the DC competitions?" the DC competitions is we're we all do dance battles in front of other dancers kinda like a dance central verses another academy thing. that gets every one excited and talking to each other well more like

yelling OVER each other, Glitch leans over to me, he whispers in my ear "Do you wanna go take a walk with me?" I can feel myself blushing again "Yeah of course" I whisper back, he stands up and extends his arm out to me to help me up I smile and take his hand, he pulls me to my feet. we walk off without saying good by to anyone, we walk in silence, but, not awkward silence more like...comfortable silence. we walk until the fire is just a dot of light down the beach like a star in the sky, he stops and turns to me but I was looking at the beautiful pink purple and orange sunset I run right into his chest he stumbles back but I grab him and pull him close to me he clings onto me for support but after neither of us let go of each other we slowly move from a frightened grip of each other to a warm embrace,!one of his arms is around my upper back/shoulders the other is holding my head close to his chest, my arms arm locked securely around his body my eyes are closed absorbing every moment of this, his heart beat, his sweet vanilla scent, the steadiness of his breathing he's so...perfect this...is so perfect It's almost to good to be true, like a dream. we stay like this for awhile until he breaks the silence "Is it true?" my eyes shoot open "is what true?" I ask in confusion, he pulls away slowly holding my shoulders my arms dangle at my sides "That you've never had a boyfriend, that you've never had you first kiss,that you've never held a boys hand before..." he says in a low, quiet, caring tone. I look at the ground blushing like crazy "...Yeah...it's true..." I say in a quiet shy voice, he takes one of his hands of my shoulder and places it under my chin and lifts my gaze to meet his "...You know...I could make all three of those change right here...right now..." he says letting his hands wander down to mine holding them tightly he untwines our fingers, they fit perfectly into each others like gloves. the sun will be setting in just a few minutes its so perfect, he looks deep into my eyes with a slight smile on his face. he speaks in a soft voice "Can I have the honor of being your first, and hopefully only boyfriend, to have your last and only first kiss, for my hand to be the only one that you will hold, can I...call you mine?" my eyes tear up and I can feel them running down my cheeks "you don't know how long I've wanted to hear that..." I say giving him a big smile, he smiles back and lets go of my hands, he cups his hands around my face and wipes the years away with his thumbs, he looks down at my lips, then back into my eyes while biting his lower lip, he leans in slowly i lean in a little to and at first he softly kisses me, I wrap my arms around his body to close the space between us he deepens the kiss even more, the sun goes down completely, we stand there like this kissing in the dark completely unaware of our surroundings, we stay like this for the next five minutes, if it wasn't for Bodie yelling for us I don't think we would have stopped, we slowly pull away and smile at each other "Wow for being new to this your pretty damn good" Glitch says "Really? I thought I sucked!" I say laughing he smiles and shakes his head "No you were great"

"TORI GLITCH WHERE ARE YOU?!" we hear Bodie yell again, we walk back to the fire hand in hand. this is what a good day is made of...3

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! this is my first story so please review I need tips XD :3


End file.
